


Newly Formed

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cold Weather, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Music, Master/Servant, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Stolen Moments, Walks In The Park, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “It looks so beautiful, and I wouldn’t want to step outside just yet.”
Relationships: Matou Sakura/Medusa | Rider
Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femslash February





	Newly Formed

"Oh, it's a winter wonderland outside," Sakura said, falling back into Rider's warm, safe embrace. "It looks so beautiful, and I wouldn't want to step outside just yet."

The snow fell from the blue skies above, softly, slowly blanketing everything around them. It was such a lovely sight indeed, so much that one wouldn't want to make a footstep.

Rider sighed, her arms circling Sakura's waist. "I know, it really is, but there is still much to do." She turned Sakura in her arms and gently took her hands, smiling as a flush of pink came to her Master's cheeks. "We could see the cherry blossoms, how they look in winter."

Blinking, Sakura couldn't help the smile on her face, squeezing Rider's hands. "You're right. I have seen them, but I've always wanted to see them with you."

"Well, there's no time like the present, Sakura," Rider replied, her voice clear and soothing to Sakura's ear as they proceeded to open and close the door behind them.

"You can say that again."

Rider and Sakura stepped outside, crisp winter air wafted around them, but they didn't mind. They held each other's hands, walking towards the cherry blossoms, together.


End file.
